Ze Dictonary of Typos by Kio and Lyuka
by Psyche WarAngel
Summary: WARNING: Beware of the high level of insaneness found only in the bindings of this very book which you are holding. The authors are not responsible for any unfortunate casualties caused by unstoppable laughter. We do not own Hakuryu, who revised and scrib


Summary: WARNING: Beware of the high level of insaneness found only in the bindings of this very book which you are holding. The authors are not responsible for any unfortunate casualties caused by unstoppable laughter. We do not own Hakuryu, who revised and scribed this very book herself. She is her own independant, intellegent dragon. Please do not sue the respectable authors of this book." Kio and Lyuka's Dictionary of the Most Cursed Typos Known to... Kio and Lyuka

Hey all! this is a new fic of mine. I wrote the bottem half of the chapter ( i kicked Goku) and Ceres-Firedemon wrote the top ( shes from Mediaminer) . Shes a magnificent writer and I'm pleased to be a beta reader for her, and a friend of hers.

Well anyways, Heres the story ( After a short word from our authors)

Ceres- We're back! Me and Psyche are back with out own little comedy fic we thought of while we were chatting a while ago. It's all going to be comedy with our friends, the Saiyuki boys!  
  
Psyche- Yeah... AIM chat does wonders for the insanity...  
  
Ceres- ;; Yep, it does. Especially since we have our little helper here. Hakuryu lands on her shoulder and squeaks Hi, Hakuryu!   
  
Psyche- Hehe, Hakuryu is our new best writer! MUAHAH! She rocks! (God, she wrote about 50894 pages worth of a book for one book in ten minutes!)  
  
Hakuryu- squeaks in delight  
  
Ceres- Yep, now we have to buy chocolate for her as a reward. feeds Hakuryu a piece of Hershey's Almonds  
  
Psyche- HEY GIVE ME SOME! snatches a bar of Hershey's with almonds in it Mmmmmmmmmmmm...  
  
Ceres- I got lots, believe me.  
  
Psyche- Okay, let's get this started!!!  
..................................................................

Kio and Lyuka were at Lyuka's house cleaning out the attic for stuff to sell because they needed some extra money in their pockets. Kio groaned as she moved another box with worthless stuff that no one would buy aside. She turned to Lyuka, wiped off some sweat from her brow and said "Why do we have to sell stuff that no one would probably buy? All this stuff is probably from the Middle Ages judging by all the dust. Why can't we just make something and make a profit out of that?"  
  
Lyuka thought for a while and replied "Hey, remember that book we wrote together a few years ago? We never got it published, did we? How about we check it out again and sell it. But one thing I don't remember about it. I don't remember WHAT we wrote in it..."  
  
"Me neither..." Kio replied, "But I do know what book you're talking about. I think we stuffed it under your bed."  
  
"Yeah, let's check it out."  
  
Kio and Lyuka began to walk towards the little ladder that lead down to the second floor hallway. Suddenly, a stack of boxes tipped over and slowly began to fall towards Kio, without her notice. Suddenly, Lyuka heard a scream behind her, and turned around, finding a pile of boxes with a few limbs sticking out here and there. A muffled "Help..." came from the pile and Lyuka cracked up realizing that Kio got squished by a pile of boxes full of stuffed animals that once belonged to Lyuka and her sisters.  
  
Lyuka grabbed Kio's hand and pulled her from the pile. Kio scowled and pulled a small stuffed panda from her hair. Once she looked at it, she looked at it with chibi eyes and asked "Can I keep it?"  
  
Lyuka sweatdropped and replied "Okay I guess."  
  
"Yay!" Kio yelled and hugged her new panda while running down the ladder [Ceres- Is that even possible? ;;] and into Lyuka's room.  
  
Lyuka climbed down after her and walked into her room to find Kio jumping on her bed and hugging the poor panda plushie to death. "May it rest in peace..." Lyuka thought and silently prayed for the little thing.  
  
When Kio was done, Lyuka stuck a hand under her bed and pulled out... A box of candy that she had hid and forgotten about one or two years ago, a stuffed doll that she had once loved but got sick off and threw under there because she was lazy and didn't want to go all the way to the attic, a dead rat [Kio nearly barfed and Lyuka threw it out the window accidentally hitting the neighbor's car and causing the alarm to go off.], and a heavy box that read "Kio and Lyuka's book". They both looked at each other and then back at the box. Lyuka reached for the box, opened it and gazed inside. There were probably about 500 pages. Lyuka just stared at it with a O.O face and Kio smiled a ;; anime smile. Then Kio picked the stack of papers from the box and set them on the bed. "So... We gonna read this or not?" asked Lyuka, still staring at the papers with wide eyes, mostly because of the title, which was "Kio and Lyuka's Dictionary of the Most Cursed Typos Known to... Kio and Lyuka".  
  
"Yep, we sure are." Kio chirped in response, with another one of her smiles.  
  
Lyuka grabbed the first page before Kio did and read it out loud. "WARNING: Beware of the high level of insaneness found only in the bindings of this very book which you are holding. The authors are not responsible for any unfortunate casualties caused by unstoppable laughter. We do not own Hakuryu, who revised and scribed this very book herself. She is her own independant, intellegent dragon. Please do not sue the respectable authors of this book."  
  
Lyuka animefell and then got up looking at Kio. "Dude, what were we on when we wrote this??"  
  
Kio shrugged in response and said "I think it was probably too much sugar or ice cream."  
  
Lyuka rolled her eyes and was about to say something when they heard a couple of thuds and a yell of "OW YOU PERVERTED KAPPA! GET OFFA ME!!!"  
  
Looking at each other, Kio and Lyuka ran down the stairs, seperate stacks of papers in their arms. Well, Kio ran, Lyuka just kind of walked down the steps with an already bored expression on her face. Entering Lyuka's living room, Kio and Lyuka stopped, frozen. There in front of them were Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!?!?!?!" Goku yelled, but Hakkai clamped his hand over Goku's mouth, immediately shutting him up.  
  
"Sorry about that, miss..." Hakkai said with a smile and sweatdrop on his face.  
  
"That's ok..." said Kio, shrugging.  
  
Lyuka rolled her eyes and kicked Goku in the 'woohoo' spot. [Er... You know... THERE ...] He yelped in pain and Gojyo just burst out laughing and Sanzo smirked. Lyuka walked away from the room towards the kitchen and then started reading more of the 'book' Kio and her had made earlier, once she re-organized the pages on the kitchen table. Kio looked at Goku and giggled nervously. "Sorry bout that. Uhh... I'm Kio and that's my friend Lyuka." Kio said scratching the back of her neck.  
  
Hakkai nodded and Goku managed to squeak 'o.k.' before groaning in pain again. Kio turned then, walked into the kitchen, and sat down beside Lyuka. The Saiyuki boys followed like curious little puppies. [Sorry had to put that there. ;;] "So... How about we read this now, eh? ;" Kio said with a slight smile.  
  
Lyuka nodded and grabbed another page as the Saiyuki boys sat down at the table. She began to read out loud. "Berbs- a mess-up spelled by Kio while collecting herbs. Origin of word..."  
  
Flashback...  
  
Kio was gathering herbs in the garden for Lyuka, who needed them as seasoning for her special chicken food dish, and came into the house. "Ok Lyuka, I got the berbs!" Kio called out.  
  
Lyuka dropped the spoon, which resulted in the overturn of the bowl, and Lyuka getting salad all over herself. "... What the hell is a berb?" she asked, annoyed as a piece of lettuce slid down her nose as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhh. I dunno..." Kio replied.  
  
"Ok... Then give me the 'berbs' and let's get cooking." Lyuka said backing away from Kio.  
  
End Flashback...  
  
"Err... That was one whacked up day..." Lyuka muttered sweatdropping. Then she read the next word. "Nobbling- uh... never try to say nibbling while chewing on a piece of chocolate. Origin of word..."  
  
Flashback...  
  
Kio was munching away on a bar of chocolate while playing a Yu-Gi-Oh Tournament game on GBA SP, then Lyuka walked in, tripping on her trench coat on her way in. "Luv! I'm home!" she muttered to the floor. [You know, a joke where you fall over and say hi to the floor?]  
  
She then got up and looked at Kio. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Nobbling on my chocolate Hershey's bar!" Kio replied, not taking her eyes off her game, not even to laugh at Lyuka falling on the floor and get up to poke her.  
  
"Nobbling?"  
  
"No, nobbling!"  
  
"Nobbling?!?!"  
  
"NO, NOBBLING!"  
  
This went on for a while until Kio finished her chocolate, and her game, and yelled "No, NIBBLING!"  
  
Lyuka sweatdropped and said, while walking off "Why didn't you say that earlier?"  
  
Kio animefell...  
  
End Flashback...  
  
Lyuka looked at Kio and stated "That is the last time I ask you what you are doing when you are eating chocolate."  
  
Kio sweatdropped and Lyuka rolled her eyes.  
................................................................. Psyche: I'm never letting you have chocolate ever again. (sweatdrops)  
  
Ceres:(Anime Falls)  
  
Psyche: Well anywas, Review please!  
  
Ceres: Yeah! And Ja Ne for now! 


End file.
